empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/3rd Harvest - Promontory of Three Flowers
Promontory of Three Flowers is the third episode of the Harvest of Chivalry' first season Decadence. Storyline 7:00, Wednesday, April 11th, 2018 AP: Grandecryst University, Grandecrystia, Kingdom of Diacrister Frisch and Heiz were walking along the stairs to the third floor of the high school building. "Let's go to the club, Frisch," suggested Heiz. "Maybe everyone's there." "... Yes," affirmed Frisch. Just as they walked towards the club room, a familiar brunette appeared in front of the brothers. She has an alluringly adorable visage akin to a doll and a bundle of intricate hair drills. "H-Hey..." she greeted. "... Hm?" Frisch mouthed. Upon looking at the maiden... "... What the?" "You are the Celerent brothers... Right..." The lady's cheeks were turning pink. From the looks of it, it seemed natural... "To think I have met you after I drew you on paper last night..." Frisch thought. "... I think we have met before." She nodded once. "I'm Kanzelle Dreisflore," the brunette introduced herself politely. "I'm in Sylvea's class— 1-S. You must be Frisch Celerent, then," she said, looking directly at his turquoise eyes. "... I knew it..." Frisch replied. He was still taken aback after the familiar face suddenly appeared before him. "... You remember when I was looking for Sylvee?" Kanzelle nodded. "Mm." "... I see," Frisch affirmed. He stretched forth his right hand, offering a handshake. "... Pleasure to meet you again." Kanzelle smiled innocently as she held his hand with her right. "Likewise." A moment later, her eyes focused towards the person who was with Frisch. Indeed, it was his brother Heiz. "H-Hey... May I talk to you for a moment?" she requested. "Just us two..." "Hm?" Heiz mouthed, noting this as friendly. "S-Sure, yeah," Heiz acquiesced before turning to Frisch. "Frisch, I'll catch you later," he told his older brother, walking away to find a suitable place to talk in private. "..." Frisch's eyes furrowed. He found it strange for a girl to have a private talk with his brother whom she just met. "What's with her...?" he thought, as he attempted to track them— "Hey Frisch!" a feminine voice called out from a fair distance. "... Hm?" Frisch stopped as he turned to the source. It seemed to be Xiaki walking towards him with a jolly face. "... Miss Xiaki, good morning." Xiaki halted her pace as she tilted her head to view the staircase down to the second floor. "... Was that Heiz?" she asked. "... Yes." "Was he... With a girl?" "... Seems like it," Frisch answered. "... They had something to discuss." Xiaki frowned slightly, alluding to her feeling of gloom. What seemed to be the cause of this...? Frisch placed his right hand on his forehead. "... Yet I am shaken that they would be talking... just the two of them. I don't think they know each other anyway. Or so it seems." "I see..." Xiaki affirmed. Regardless, she beamed again as usual. "Should we enter?" "... Not yet. I will have to wait for a while," Frisch negated, watching the staircase vigilantly. "... Miss Xiaki, careful." "Okay," Xiaki nodded. Meanwhile, at the second floor... It seemed there were two students talking to each other by the stairways. Heiz and Kanzelle were taking the time to converse privately. "So..." she opened the conversation. "I've been watching you and your brother for a while..." she noted with a playful smile. "Really?" Heiz asked. "We're not that inter—" Kanzelle's eyebrows plateaued in a subtly dim expression. "I know you two are Unlocked. I've seen you saving Adbarn." "Ah..." "Fu fu~," was her entrancing chuckle. "Well, you have the Control of Fire." "Yeah..." Heiz affirmed. "Are you an Unlocked too?" Kanzelle smiled slyly, stooping down and turning her head up, looking directly at Heiz's crimson eyes. "In time you'll know. Fu fu fu~." Kanzelle chuckled softly as she began sauntering away, leaving Heiz with some questions. Later, inside the lunch hall which was always bustling with students and personnel alike, the four were dining together as usual. It was 11:55 in the morning. For some reason, Frisch and Sylvea were eating the same meal in separate dishes. The two were eating a light meal—specifically a vegetable salad, topped with Caesar dressing and croutons. Heiz was eating his usual beef steak and Xiaki was eating two grilled vegetarian kebabs, richly marinated bundles of red potatoes, zucchini, button mushrooms, yellow squash and cherry tomatoes—all skewered with thin yet pointed bamboo sticks. "... Their vegetable salad is quite nice," Frisch complimented. "Mm-hm!" Sylvea nodded. "The leaves are fresh from the garden." Frisch glanced over to Heiz who was munching on his steak. "... Heiz, want some greens?" "Hm?" Heiz mouthed, turning his head upright. "No need, bro! Eat your meal peacefully." "... Okay." Frisch's eyebrows plateaued. "At least you have eaten that stew for breakfast..." Xiaki used her right hand to pick out slices of zucchini from her kebab and placed them gently on Heiz's black glazed plate. "You need to eat them too!" she strongly suggested. Heiz looked at the handful of bite-sized pieces of food Xiaki placed on his plate and blushed slightly. "Ye-Yeah, of course, thanks." Seemed he was not the greatest fan of vegetables, but he tried to eat them often to keep his diet balanced. From the other side of the table, Frisch's deadpan expression remained as he was thinking of poking fun of his younger brother. "... Have fun with your youth, naïve brother." Heiz swiftly looked away—his cheeks still rosy. "Sh-shut up..." "Frisch," Sylvea beckoned to the older brother. "... Yes?" Frisch turned to her— "... H-hm...?!" he muffled. Sylvea attacked him by surprise by gently inserting a relatively large shred of lettuce into his mouth with her fork. Now it was Frisch's turn to get all rosy... as Sylvea chuckled softly with a soothing beam on her visage. "Pfffft...!" Heiz guffawed at the sight of his older brother blushing in the presence of Sylvea. "Have you expected that?" she teased with a smile as she smoothly removed the fork from his mouth. Frisch slowly chewed the morsel in his mouth as he turned away slightly, trying to compose himself. "... Honestly, no..." He then let out a soft sigh of relief as he continued eating his light meal. Heiz placed his spoon and fork parallel with each other on his plate. A couple slices of zucchini and cherry tomatoes sat still on the left side. "Finished!" "You need to eat these, Heiz," Xiaki suggested as she skewered a piece of zucchini and cherry tomato with the prongs of her fork and inserted them in Heiz's mouth. Heiz took all those pieces and sighed. "I saw my whole life running past me..." Sylvea chuckled. "Don't worry, Heiz, you'll get stronger as you eat more," she reassured. From the entrance of the food hall entered a brunette, who was sauntering elegantly inside. As soon as Frisch regained his cool, he kept his eyes on his companions. As he took glimpses around... His eyes focused on the maiden who just walked in. "... Miss Kanzelle," he muttered. "Kanzelle? Where?" Heiz glimpsed around as well and focused his sight at the lady as Xiaki, for some reason, looked away with an unnoticeable frown on her face. The brunette noticed their company and waved at them in an adorable manner. "There you are~!" She took her ladylike leaps as she reached their dining area, standing firm like a mademoiselle. "May I have the privilege to accompany you?" she requested innocently, beaming at them. "... I apologize for the untimely moment," Frisch replied. "... We just finished our food... Maybe some other time." "That's quite unfortunate..." Kanzelle responded. "Well, there are countless chances in the future. I'll see you around then..." she added before giggling as she peered into Heiz's eyes with a mild impeccable smile. She then took her refined pace away from their area. "Friend?" Xiaki mumbled— still turning aside... Frisch observed her within a second and raised his right eyebrow. "... Miss Xiaki, are you sad?" "Wha-...?!" she blurted out, her cheeks turning red. "N-No, I'm not..!!" she retorted. "... I could tell from your eyes," Frisch noted, sighing as he knew that hiding it was futile. "B-But...!" Xiaki, still flushed, nervously looking at everyone and swiftly standing up in tension. "I'll be going! Se-See you all in the club room!" she said before rushing out of the food hall. Heiz let out a soft sigh. "What's into her?" he wondered. Frisch looked at his brother. "... I think you should talk to her." He looked back at Xiaki darting out of the building. "... I could sense something strange in her." "Do you really think so?" Heiz questioned, looking at his brother. "... Yes." "It can't be her Prismaphage, right?" he inquired. "It's already gone, isn't it?" "... Yes. If you have unlocked your power, you have no Prismaphage bothering you." "Then what?" "... Talk to her." Frisch stood up. "... Or better if I could." "Frisch..." Sylvea spoke, looking at the entrance of the food hall. She placed her hand above her chest as she felt concern with her classmate and friend. "So who talks? Do you want me to? Or you'll go?" Heiz said looking worried. "... You want to go? Very well. Then we follow," said Frisch. "... Off you go... Heiz." "Jeez man... Make up your mind already." Heiz smiled. He began taking his steps out of his seat before turning towards Frisch and Sylvea. "Will you two come?" "... I just said that." Heiz turned aside—his cheeks glowing pink for strange reasons. "Yeah... You did..." "... What." Frisch's eyebrows flattened above his cold eyes as he beheld his brother blushing for no logical reason... "... Hurry up, will you?" "Yeah, yeah," answered Heiz with a laid-back tone. Several seconds later, they stood by the school fountain as they gazed around in hopes of locating Xiaki successfully. Heiz looked down with his arms crossed, contemplating of several possibilities. "Hmm... will she be on the rooftop again?" He turned his head up towards the rooftop of the high school building... But no dice, it was. "Nope... Sylvea, could you check the girls' restroom?" he requested. "I thought she was waiting for us at the club room?" Sylvea reminded. "Hm... Maybe?" Heiz answered, unsure of it "Let's check there then!" Heiz eagerly suggested. He along with his brother and Sylvea dashed towards the high school building, attempting to reach the fourth floor—where the club rooms were, by passing through six stairways. A couple of minutes passed as they finally took their step on the fourth floor. They immediately leaped towards the door of the Grandecrystal Ring club room... which, perplexing enough, was open. The lights were not even turned on, too. "... Hmm," Frisch mouthed as he turned to Heiz. "... You go first, my naïve brother. Brace yourself." "Let's enter... But be careful." Heiz added as he slowly picked up the pace into the room—his fists tightly clenched. Sylvea followed—her hands clasped together over her chest. Frisch, crossing his arms, trailed behind her. "...!" His eyebrows suddenly furrowed... Did he see something or someone inside? "Hm? Isn't that...?" Frisch muttered. A playful beam could be seen on a bubbly face partially concealed by the void of the room. "Hello, club members," an endearing yet familiar voice beckoned to them. "... Miss Kanzelle...?!" Frisch's eyebrows rose in surprise. "... How in the world did you...?" "That should not be the information you need right now..." she answered. "Right~?" she spoke in a cheeky tone. Following the ascension of Frisch's eyebrows was them furrowing all of a sudden. "... Answer me," he demanded as his eyes glowed blue, exuding an aura of frigid intimidation. Even Sylvea was feeling bad about this as she closed her eyes and tightly clasped her hands together... Heiz, however, was not affected in the slightest. As Frisch's brother, he already has adapted to his show of coldness. Seeing that things will escalate if she pulls a wrong move, Kanzelle slightly squirmed from her chair, backing away slowly. "Um, c-calm down... I just saw the club room opened and... I thought it was the club president," she reluctantly explained. Frisch's cold eyes pierced through the windows of her soul as faint shaking of her hands and mouth was evident. Her eyes were slowly widening in unease. Kanzelle gulped softly... "Umm... C-Could you stop that?" she earnestly requested, turning her body sideways and placing her pristine hands below the middle of her collarbone—her cheeks reddening in reticence. "I... do not feel at ease..." Frisch took a second to blink and sigh in relief. He composed himself as his eyebrows straightened back and his face reverting to his less serious expression. "... Do you have any idea as to where Xiaki is?" "Xiaki...?" Kanzelle inquired after trying to relieve her fear. "No, why would I? The room was empty, so I stayed to guard it." "Guard it...?" Sylvea wondered. "Someone could appear and vandalize the room, you know," Kanzelle answered. "... Hmm," Frisch mouthed. "... You have a point." Light irregular footfalls coming from the hallway neared the club room. Seemed that it must be more than one person.... Heiz turned his head towards the direction of the entrance of the club room. "Xiaki?" Heiz speculated. The footfalls turned out to be from black shoes worn by a purple-haired student: Leviath. "Close, but I don't think so, Heiz," he refuted as he stepped inside the club room. He then took a glance at Kanzelle. "Oh? And who might this lady be?" "You can call me Kanzelle." She smiled. "I don't have time for this!" Heiz suddenly exclaimed, angrily exiting the room, as the others were left in confusion... What is with him, anyway? "Eh?" mouthed Leviath. "What's wrong with Heiz, Frisch?" he inquired the older brother. Frisch let out a deep sigh. "... We have a situation in our hands." Heiz took a brisk walk along the hallway of the fourth floor. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth twisted to a frown in clear annoyance... He was staring at the floor, until he— "WATCH OUT!" a shout of warning resounded before him. "What—" Heiz, within a matter of less than a second after he uttered a word, felt a swift bashing pain on his right bicep. "Ow!" "Eep!" yelped a girl whose left arm jolted across Heiz's right side when she bolted along... The young man almost lost balance as he kept wobbling backwards after that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" ... until he managed to completely stand firm on his feet. "Who the...?" He turned to the reckless girl who landed chest first on the floor and hustled to help. Upon closer inspection, it was an endearing maiden with flesh pink hair tied in pigtails. "Xi-Xiaki?!" he blurted out in surprise. Xiaki's cerulean eyes widened in shock as she managed to establish direct eye contact with him. "He-Heiz?!" she was in front of him—tears swelling up from her adorable eyes. "I finally found you, Xiaki!" Heiz proclaimed. "Wha-What...?!" Xiaki blurted. "Y-You were looking for me?" "Of course I was! You left the hall like that, I was worried..." "Worried about me...?" Her heart skipped a beat when Xiaki heard those words of concern... She looked away—her cheeks reddening in reticence. "Why did you leave?" Heiz asked intently. "It..." Xiaki began to tremble faintly due to tension. "It was nothing... F-FORGET IT!!" she shouted with a rather high pitch. She then gaped in shock as she realized how she just yelled and cupped her hands to cover her mouth. Her face flushed further in embarrassment. "So-Sorry..." she mumbled, retaining her appealing voice. Heiz let out a low sigh. "It's OK... Just... Return to the club room whenever you want." All of a sudden, Frisch galloped out of the club room and swiftly turned to face the couple. He raised his voice as he heard the yell, "... What did you do to her, Heiz—!" he paused after taking a closer look. "... Oh." Heiz turned away from his older brother. "S-Shut up, Frisch..." "... Oh?" Frisch mouthed after successfully teasing his poor younger brother. As they all went back inside, Leviath was pinching his chin—his expression looking rather stern. Was there something ominously off? "This seems strange..." "What?" Heiz asked. Leviath closed his eyes and adjusted his eyeglasses. "... I locked the room when I went out to the student council room." "...!" Frisch's eyebrows furrowed as he understood what he said. "But Kanzelle said the door was opened," Heiz said. Frisch looked at his younger brother, pondering such a situation. "... Leviath locked it. Someone must have barged in." "And Kanzelle said that she guarded the room while it was left open," Sylvea added. "Frisch... aren't you thinking of a possibility...?" "... Exactly," Frisch answered. "... I feel doubtful." "Wait... are you implying Kanzelle did it?" Heiz asked his brother. "... Again, I have doubts. It's a mere conjecture. We never really know who she is." "But that's wrong nonetheless!" Heiz refuted. "We have no proof to doubt her..." "... Heiz, is something wrong with possibilities?" Frisch retorted rhetorically. "... I was thinking out of the box. In which you were not," he bluntly stated. "Tch..." Heiz interjected. "Very well," Leviath affirmed to this. "Could you guys check if something is missing?" "S-Sure, right away," Sylvea agreed. She began walking towards the stockpiles of items with Xiaki and Leviath assisting her to look for anything missing. Heiz was being stubborn. He looked like he was answering random stuff while thinking of other issues. "... I suggest you get to work as well." Frisch walked towards the others, "Hmm." Leviath adjusted his glasses as he kept looking. "Hmm, so far, the contents are intact," Leviath announced. "We must continue investigating today. Our drills will resume later." Heiz finally 'woke up'. "Maybe someone did check the room... Someone who doesn't like us." "... Oh?" Frisch mouthed. "... You spoke as if you realized what I told you." "Yeah. I have... a possibility." Heiz smirked. Frisch snickered. "... Heh. Do tell." Meanwhile, Kanzelle was standing alone on the rooftop of the high school building. It seemed she was submerged in thoughts as she was taking in some fresh air. "Soon... You'll be mine, Drakhen. I've been watching you since you and your windy brother entered the school. My precious brown-haired prince..." She let out a sigh of yearning. "But that little b*tch Adbarn is in our way. That's why..." Looking back at the incident earlier, a brunette was picking the lock of a door that had a hanging sign that stated GRANDECRYSTAL RING. She was using a hairpin to unlock the room... Was that really Kanzelle, of all people?! "That's why I need to kill her... And then we'll be happy together... Just me and you, my little red-eyed dragon...~" she spoke in her thoughts as she dissolved into creepy, sadistic laughter. "Fu fu fu~! Tee hee hee hee!" The next day was yet another calm day in the sector of Grandecrystia. It was recess time, 9:30. Frisch and Heiz slowly reclined on their seats like gentlemen. "... Trivial quiz, to be honest." Frisch stretched his body upwards, feeling somewhat tired. "Yeah, it was easy..." Heiz concurred, nodding in affirmation. He rummaged around his left pocket for his smartphone. Within a matter of seconds, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and tapped on the screen several times with his left thumb. "I had to stay awake for this...?" Kaliyo arose from the realm of sleep after the quiz for 2-S. The class was full of chattering as usual. From left to right. Kaliyo in this situation is unlucky to be part of the class. Sylvea sighed in relief as she placed her gentle right palm on her glowing fair right cheek. "That quiz was a close one... Xiaki, was the quiz okay?" "Obviously!" Xiaki enthusiastically replied. "I studied hard!" "Wonderful." Sylvea chuckled softly. "Hmm... Something reminds me. Xiaki, may I ask you something?" she earnestly requested. "Speak." Xiaki's mindscape worked much more as curiosity came into play. "Do you... personally like someone?" she earnestly asked. "Why would you think that I like someone?" Xiaki nonchalantly asked back. Is she playing a card of vigilance? Who knows... "I was wondering if you do... I can feel it. You and Heiz are complicated together, in all truth. ... B-But don't get the wrong idea though!" She raised her hands beside her head as she lightly waved them in defense. "I didn't say I confirmed that you like him..." "Me and Heiz are complicated?" Xiaki tilted her head to her left, wondering where she was leading at. To think she is close to getting it while seemingly playing the defensive card. In... which way?" "Your eyes..." Sylvea spoke softly, peering into Xiaki's cerulean. "They exude an aura of reticence when you encounter him." "U-Um..." Xiaki averted her eyes as her cheeks glowed pink. It seemed that Sylvea's earnest words pierced through her subtle defenses. Sylvea placed her right palm on her right cheek. "I see it in you now~" she softly noted before adorably batting her left eye and tittering at the same. "W-What?!" Xiaki burst out, moved by her current emotions, which were evident on her florid cheeks when she faced Sylvea "I can see your eyes shimmer when you hear his name," Sylvea noted. "OK, I-I-I do find him interesting..." Xiaki looked away, thinking of what to say next. "B-but..." "But...?" Sylvea slightly widened her eyes in curiosity. "I... I screamed at him yesterday, just... Because I was jealous of Kanzelle..." "... I see," Sylvea listened. She then hung her head as she closed her eyes, smiling mildly. "I am glad you were being honest... I'm sure you can talk it out with him." "I don't know..." she answered as she glanced at her phone. Is she going to send him a message right now or later...? Such a question worked up her brain gears. "Are you going to do that too?" Sylvea smiled meekly. "Should I?" Xiaki asked for approval, anxious. "Yes, why not?" Sylvea encouraged. "You both need proper communication. If this stays bad like this, our group performance will get worse." She nodded slowly. "Yeah... For the group..." she reasoned. "I'll tell him face-to-face... Later..." "That's good," Sylvea affirmed. "I am happy for you both." A shadowy figure was taking a close peek at the brothers at the door of the 3-S classroom, standing firm undetected as it was a mere shadow... of another girl. "Heh heh... My dear Drakhen... I need to take care of her, then we'll be happy..." it mumbled. The classes commenced at 9:45 sharp. The 3-S class attentively listened to a lecture regarding advanced physics, in which the shadowy figure was focused on. "That b*tch...!" it glared at Xiaki so hard that the glare itself desired to take away her life in the most disturbing way possible. It would soon be lunch time as Heiz stood up from his seat. "Let's get Sylvea and Xiaki, Frisch." As soon as the mysterious entity perceived Heiz's directive, it slipped out of a young lady's shadow undetected, transmuting into a brunette with an adorable bunch of hair drills... This must be Kanzelle! But how did she do that...? Her identity was still enshrouded in so much enigma. "To the lunch hall... After them." 11:50, food hall... Heiz swiftly planted his butt on a chair. "That lecture was rather boring..." he bluntly noted. Was it because he is too lazy for lectures or has heard of the same concept before? Frisch simply nodded reclining on his chair "... I still remember it." "Yeah, I remember you talking about it at home." From behind Frisch was a lovely maiden with flowing wavy gradating hair tied in a large ponytail. It was no other than Sylvea as she strode towards the brothers' table. "Greetings." she called out softly before sitting beside Frisch. "... Salutations, Sylvee," Frisch greeted back. Both of them played a mild beam on their faces when they faced each other. "Hey guys." Xiaki greeted with a bubbly demeanor as Heiz faintly smirked when he turned to this endearing lady with flesh pink hair tied in pigtails who suddenly sat beside him. "Shouldn't they be here by now?" Heiz questioned, looking around trying to find them. "We're here, genius," a spunky feminine voice was heard from behind. It was Kaliyo and Seele, though Kaliyo was sorta sleeping on Seele's shoulder. "Mmhmm.." She mumbled, a bit of drool leaking from her lips. "Hello, girls." Xiaki beamed a smile to them. "... Have a seat," Frisch motioned to them, as there were three free seats by the table they were dining on. Kaliyo nodded, plopping down in a rather unladylike manner. "Ugh... Kaly...!" Seele was quite annoyed as she sat down beside her. "Could you at least look out around you?" It was a reminding question... of how Kaliyo is often a lazy sleepy git. Xiaki just chuckles. She really had fun with friends. "Don't wanna.. Your sleeve is a comfy pillow.. I'm tired now.." Seele sighed. After all, Kaliyo is her close friend and she cannot deny it. "Fine..." A familiar brunette strode towards their group. "May I keep you company?" A soothing voice filled their ears. Kaliyo... sorta furrowed her eyes upon hearing that voice but didn't say anything. Heiz smirked while Frisch looked at Kanzelle with expecting eyes. "Yeah, join right in," invited Heiz. A flashback would then play—it was in the club room the day before. "... Please, have a seat," Frisch affirmed, motioning to the free seat beside Seele. Graciously, she sits. What a fine lady she was! "Hello again, Celerent Brothers." She smiles, giving a whole new sensation to the table. "... Greetings." "I have... A possibility." Heiz smirked." "Oh? Interesting. Do tell." His brother said." "What if Kanzelle really is the one who broke in? Let me try to get her tomorrow," Heiz answered." Kaliyo did give a rather stern glare to Frisch in response, probably being petty. ".... She smells like a b*tch.." Kaliyo mumbled under her breath. "... How was class, Miss Kanzelle?" asked Frisch. "Easy," answered Kanzelle nonchalantly. "Just an outdoor activity." As Frisch was speaking, he nudged Heiz's left foot with his right and blinked once. What are they planning? Seele ate in silence, since her throat was still a little sore. "So, Kanzelle, how did you find the club room yesterday, again?" Heiz asked. "... I see. Talk to her at lunch break then..." "I'll let her come to us like last time and accept her request to join us. With that, she can't go away without a talk." "... Exactly. I will keep watch and strike if circumstances go dire. Our comrades will respond when necessary." "Let's do this, Frisch!" "Hm... I was walking around campus and found the door opened. I peeked inside and saw no one, so I stood there guarding the place." "Wait..." Heiz was serious. "Wha-What?!" "Hm? What is it, Heiz?" Sylvea asked. Frisch was eating a burger steak with mushrooms and gravy paired with rice and lettuce. Still, he was listening to them as his concentration did not falter at all... "Why would you walk around somewhere near the club room? The club rooms are located in a certain hall, so just in case you are in a club, which I know you aren't, you would be there." "Right..." Sylvea said. "Heiz has a point." "Well... How do you know I'm not in a club?!" "You told me just now." He smirked. Frisch's eyebrows arched. "That's one more, Heiz! Keep going..." He continued eating. "Now, Kanzelle..." Heiz stands up and points at her. "What were you doing in the club room?!" She stands up too. "Ugh...! What are you?! A spike-haired attorney?!" Kaliyo yawned. "No, though he's referencing one." Frisch swallowed his food. "... Oh?" he mouthed. "... Acting defensive now?" Kaliyo then took on a serious tone. "But seriously... Answer the question, or I might have to wake up.." "Ugh... You have no proof that it was me that broke the door!" "YOU GOT THAT WRONG!" Heiz smirked again. "No one ever told you the possibility of breaking the door. We only discussed that alone in the club after you left. The only possibility you should be aware of is that someone left it open... That means..." Heiz pointed again at Kanzelle. "You're the one who did it!" "N-Ngh! Are you now a lucky surviving student or what?!" Kanzelle looked at the door and started running away. "I got her! Let's go, guys!" Heiz smiled. Xiaki was amazed at how Heiz handled the situation. "All according to what I have suggested in the first place..." Frisch thought. True, he did think of such possibility before Heiz came to his senses... Kaliyo yawned. "Well, and here I was hoping to strangle a b*tch with her own hair.." She sprung up after Kanzelle, surprisingly fast for someone who slept all day. "... We can do that," Frisch said as he walked out of the food hall as Sylvea followed. "... You are not getting away..." he muttered. "No no, let your senpai handle this dyke." "They need a healer should they get injured," Sylvea said before leaving. Xiaki followed suit afterwards. They spent an entire minute of running towards the rooftop of the high school building as they all followed her there through the numerous stairways. Finally, they set their footfalls atop the rooftop of the building. Awaited them was Kanzelle gazing upon the sky with her back facing them. What is with her? "In here you have no escape chance!" Heiz exclaimed with confidence. "That's where you're mistaken... The ones with no escape route..." Kanzelle turned to face them from her left side... but it was colored black, seemingly enveloped in a blob of eldritch energy. Her eye from the side glowed eerily in a hue of golden brown. "ARE YOU!" Her eerie eye flashed with the same color as an unnerving cackle resounded around them-- a raiment of eldritch energy engulfing her as it conformed into a metallic ladylike entity. At the same time, a massive cloak of the same eldritch energy blotted them of the great light of the sun as it engulfed the whole rooftop in dimness. "... I knew it," Frisch muttered to himself. Sylvea's hands were clasped together above her chest, bracing for the impending outcome. The Prismaphage completely emerged as a blindfolded metallic maiden appeared before them. "You stand before the presence of a goddess, worthless worms!" the Phage exasperated them. Who might this Prismaphage be this time? And what are its capabilities...? They are yet to find out... when they clash. END OF HARVEST Next Harvest Preview Category:Episodes Category:Priscimitaria Category:Harvest of Chivalry